Just Another Wound To Heal
by drkrogue
Summary: Dragon Age: Origins story. Takes place just before the Landsmeet. It's hard being a commander of an army than will, hopefully, save the world, especially when Kallian doesn't have an ounce of military experience. Will she be able to make it through the war against the Archdemon with the help of her companions? Alistair/Fem!Tabris/Zevran
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So are you going to teach me how to be a coldblooded assassin like you yet?" I asked. I've been bugging Zevran about this ever since he told me stories about his time in the Antivan Crows, a world renowned assassins guild. I've only heard little rumors and stories here and there, but ever since I decided to spare Zev's life I've been interrogating him on the Crows; what it was like to be part of them and how truly effective they are. Sometimes he has some amusing stories to tell, but most of the time I can tell there's another anecdote behind those amber eyes, but instead of telling it he merely says, "it seems as though I cannot think of any right now, but perhaps it will come to me later." I know he's merely making that up to spare either me or him pain, but I wish he would just tell me so he can get it off his chest.

"Ah but coldblooded you already are!" he said with a laugh. "I've told you a million times before my dear Kallian," Zevran said with his Antivan accent, "I cannot educate you in the art of the Crows no matter how much you desire it my little elf. They would become even more angry with me than they are already, causing more danger towards all of us." He caressed my ear, trying to seduce me again.

"But how will they be angered if they don't find out?" I responded wittily as I ducked out of his touch.

With fake sadness in his eyes, he thought about it. "I don't know; if you fight like a Crow during a battle against them they are likely to figure out I had something to do with it." He bent down to inspect his favored blade. Examining it in the campfire he said, "However, you are most likely right about that though, and they are already furious with me as it is, so why not add a little more to the fire, hmm?" He finished with a smirk.

His muscles tensed as my senses tingled at the same time. We are being attacked. "Ah but we might have to start the training another time," he announced, wielding both his daggers while I withdrew mine, going into my favorite stance. I grinned at my victory. Finally I get some extra training! I'm not improving much by killing mere Genlocks or Hurlocks all the time. Sure there are Ogres sometimes – they really get my adrenaline going – but we don't encounter many of them.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" I heard Alistair yell from his tent just as five Shrieks appeared before Zevran and me, surrounding us.

"You ready?" I asked.

"But of course" Was his response.

We both disappeared from sight, leaving the Shrieks in our wake dazed and confused. I barely registered Morrigan using her frost magick to freeze three of the Darkspawn on the other side of the camp as I reappeared, stabbing two of the Shrieks in the back as Zevran backstabbed two others, leaving one to tend to. I smiled. Who will win this time? I caught Zevran's eye, dropping both my blades on the ground.

"One," I started.

"Two," he said we a huge grin.

"Three!"

We both ducked down to retrieve our blades as fast as we could. I picked mine up and had them slashed through the Darkspawn's throat before anyone even had a chance to blink. Zevran barely had his daggers in his hands before he registered that I had won. I smiled triumphantly. "Looks like I win again. What does that make it now? Ten to one?"

"I do not understand how someone can be so fast," he said to himself while shaking his head. "I believe that if I teach you the ways of the Crows I will never have a chance at winning ever again," He said with a laugh. "My skills doubled with the skills Isabela taught you, will create you into a weapon of mass destruction."

"Oh? And am I not already a weapon of mass destruction?" I asked with a sultry smile and a bat of my lashes. I crouched back into my ambush stance. There are more coming, either many small Darkspawn or one really big one. I hope it's the latter; I really want to stretch my muscles tonight.

"But of course, I have been mistaken," Zevran apologized from an unknown location. He already disappeared for the next encounter. "Not only are you more dangerous and ferocious in battle than a Dragon, but you are also the most beautiful, radiant woman I have ever seen or met," He said with a lustful expression in his voice. He sounded truthful, but usually he just toys with me. I wonder what's gotten into him…

A rustle in the forest sounded behind the camp. Here it comes. "Look out!" Leliana yelled from the other side of the camp. I felt an arrow whiz past my ear, nearly taking it off. I made a mental note to joke about that later. Her arrow landed right in the Genlock's heart. She is such an amazing shot.

"Oh Zevran, take me away to your tent," I called with fake pleading and a roll of my eyes. "I can see right through your façade Zev, haven't I told you this before?"

"Yes but what is the harm in trying once more?" He replied with a smile in his voice as he slashed through an Emissary to my left. Its blood splattered all over the ground, staining the earth with sticky, black plasma from the underworld.

I glanced over to Morrigan and Oghren from across the camp. They just defeated another three Hurlocks. There was still one more. But where is it? I closed my eyes and let my senses roam free. Not in the forest. Not on the top of the cliff on the northern side of the camp. Then where… Maker's breath!

My eyes shot open as a rumbling started beneath my feet. It was coming from underground! Before I had a chance to act a demonic hand shot up from beneath me. Of course, if I can sense them they can sense me. I struggled against its grasp, trying to break free but to no avail. Sure I was faster than everyone else here, but I wasn't the strongest by any means. "Damn it!" I grunted. I was so stupid, so, so stupid. I should have realized he was beneath me. He was right under my feet and I couldn't sense him, and now I am going to die because of it. I closed my eyes and allowed death to come. I hope Alistair would be able to defeat the Blight without me. I set everything up for him; obtaining aid from the elves, dwarves and mages, constructing a group that can go up against anything and collecting enough resources to continue this journey. All he needed to do was get Loghain out of the way and kill the Archdemon. He could do it, I know he can. Deep down inside that naïve, dense exterior is a true warrior waiting to come out, even if he doesn't realize it.

The Ogre lifted me up for its final blow. My daggers were long gone in the process of struggling against him earlier. All I had were my bare hands, which weren't much. I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All of a sudden I was knocked out of the Ogre's grasp by something big and hard. I was caught by a familiar set of arms. I looked up into Zevran's eyes "Wha?" I said, dumbstruck. "Just repaying the favor," he said with a glint in his eye. I scrutinized his expression. There was more than what he was just saying. Was he worried about me? Zevran, the man who was contracted to assassinate me was worried over my health? I started chuckling.

"What is so funny?" Zevran asked me. "Has your head been injured?"

"No, it's just…never mind," I said as a wide grin spread across my face.

"Ahem," Alistair interrupted. "Yes, well if you two are done falling for each other, there is still the Ogre to attend to." Alistair sarcastically remarked. He was the one to knock me out of the Ogre's grip. Although his tone was sarcastic, I could sense a hint of jealousy in his attitude. That's to be expected though; I am _his _love after all, not Zev's.

I noticed that Zevran was still holding me. "I think I'm safe now." I hinted at him.

He seemed to be caught off guard. "My apologies," he said with a strange expression on his face. Was he embarrassed? He just surprises me at every corner. Oh well, I'll think about that later, we have an Ogre to deal with.

Zevran, Alistair and I surrounded the Ogre. I heard two other ear-splitting screeches from across the camp. There were two other Ogres! Oghren, Sten and Shadow cornered one of them as Morrigan, Leliana and Wynne surrounded the other. I did not like these match ups. I suddenly felt invigorated and stronger. Leliana's special singing and Wynne's enhancement spells reached us across the camp. That was good. We have a better chance now.

I motioned for Alistair to attack the Ogre. I held out a hand to prevent Zevran from attacking yet, allowing the Ogre to be more focused on Alistair for now. I then motioned for us to start attacking from behind the Ogre. We dance around each other, trying to get to the enemy's back first. I sank my blades into the Darkspawn's back, leaving a hideous, huge gash on the Ogre, causing him to cry out in pain. He turned toward me with a savage look on its face. I vanished from sight, leaving it dazed and confused. Zevran used this opportunity to slash through the Ogre's neck, almost decapitating it. The oversized Darkspawn fell motionless to the ground.

I examined the other groups to observe their progress with their burdens. Morrigan's group was able to down the beast by freezing it in place as they used their ranged attacks, Wynne healing when needed. Oghren's group just attacked the monster from all sides at once, giving it no time to focus on either one of them. They all did fairly well without me there to lead them. I smiled at my companions, the people who I must trust my life with, the people who I have to rely on whenever I'm stuck in a bad situation. Like the one that just happened not too long ago.

I turned my sights on the talented elf on my right. He was observing the others as well. I secretly smiled at him, knowing his attention was on other matters. I then shifted my vision towards Alistair, my partner, best friend, my lover. He was with me since the beginning when I first became a Grey Warden and has been with me ever since. These two - even though they don't seem like it on the outside - are two of my most loyal allies. They depend on me just as I depend on them. As these two have just saved my life, without them I would be dead right now.

I felt a tear escape and slide down my face just as Bodhan and his son, Sandal was disposing the Darkspawns' bodies. They agreed to this that whenever we were attacked at camp, they would take care of the bodies. I swiftly removed the tear from my face and out on the mask of a confident leader.

"Good job everyone!" I announced as everyone started to congregate around the main part of camp. "I don't know how so many Darkspawn were able to sneak this close into camp undetected, but I do know that if they ever do it again they will have to bring their entire army to take all of us out at once!" The group rejoiced with grunts and yells of enthusiasm. "The next town we come across there will be drink to go all around, on Alistair!" I added. I got many yells of appreciation from that last bit and a grunt of disapproval from Alistair. I would be sure to give him something special later. "Let's get some shut eye and head out in the morning. There's been enough adventure for one night." Everyone started towards their tents.

"We'll have to schedule the training session for another time," I told Zevran as I passed by him. He grabbed my arm, holding it firmly but gently.

"Do not push yourself too hard my little Warden," he warned me. "I understand you messed up with the Ogre. You should have been able to sense that beast with no problem at all. That fool, Alistair was able to detect that thing from all the way on the other side of the camp and you were not able to sense it from right underneath your feet." He looked at me with a serious expression. "You are not getting the proper amount of sleep or sustenance. I know you stay up at all hours of the night and skip out on meals in order to train your skills and plan the events that are in the near future. All of that will go to waste if you fall asleep or faint from hunger during a battle my dear, and we cannot have that."

I looked down at the bloodstained earth beneath my feet. "I know, but I can't afford-"

"There are no excuses for improper amounts of sleep and nutrition. I understand to go without sleep or proper eating habits for a few days but when was the last time you have had a decent amount of rest or proper meal to eat? And I don't mean mere twigs or berries here and there."

I remained silent.

He released my arm. "I will watch over you as much as I can during battle, but I cannot order you to do what you should be doing to keep your health in check." He lightly brushed a lock of my jet black hair out of my face then departed to his tent.

He was right. He was right about everything; the training after midnight, the planning important events that must take place like the Landsmeet that's coming up in a few days and the skipping out on mealtimes in order to work was taking its toll on me. I've lost a lot of weight and have been feeling rather dizzy after every fight, I've also had to stop and catch my breath after the adrenaline has departed from my body, which was not something I needed to do a few weeks ago.

I sat down on the ground in front of the campfire, hugging my knees to my chest. How could he of all people know about those things? I've done my best to keep all of those things a secret to everyone in order to keep them from worrying. The others didn't seem to notice anything off about me. But maybe they did and just decided not to say anything, thinking I knew what I was doing. I glanced at his tent. Does he know how I feel inside, having to deal with the stress of the Blight and the burden of having to command armies without an ounce of previous military experience? No he couldn't, could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I looked at the sky. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. I looked around the camp. The only people that were still up and about were Leliana, singing quietly to herself by the fire, examining her bow; and Morrigan, sitting silently by her own personal fire off in the distance, away from everyone else even though I've tried on many occasions to get her to move closer to the camp with the rest of us, but she won't hear anything of it. I once asked her why she was so far away from us and she replied with "I don't want to be anywhere near that sorry excuse for a human. He can't even tie his shoes right without someone holding his hand."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on Alistair? I mean he may not be the sharpest thorn on the bush but he isn't that bad," I told the witch.

She sighed and looked at me with cold, calculating eyes. Then her façade broke and she looked at me like a lost puppy "Well, that may not be the only problem."

The look I gave her was filled with shock. Morrigan, the witch of the wilds, is opening up to me? This really must be the end of the world. "Umm, sure Morrigan, you can tell me anything," I said, trying to reapply my smile.

She looked into the forest with a stern expression on her face. She does that a lot, that listening to the forest thing. "It's just that…" she began. "Oh I don't know."

"Go on," I encouraged her.

She paused, not knowing what to say.

She made an expression that looked like she was going to give me some sarcastic comment like she usually does. But she surprised me by saying, "I don't know how to deal with people." She confessed.

"Well you seem to deal with people fine, just not in a nice way," I replied with a touch of sarcasm.

She smiled at that. "That may be my problem," she said softly. "I treat people with spite because I don't know what else to do. I was raised in the woods with only my mother and the forest to communicate with. I haven't had much interaction with other people," she said with a frown.

"What are you doing right now Morrigan?" I asked her.

She looked at me questioningly. "Talking to you," she replied matter-of-factly.

"And are you treating me with spite or anger?"

"Well…no, but-"

"But nothing," I interrupted her. "This is how you communicate with people, by talking to them and treating them with respect. You can't expect people to socialize with you if you sit there and insult them. You don't have to tell them your life story, but make small talk with them and try to emphasize with them. And smile! I cannot remember the last time I saw you smile!" She cracked a smile. "Maker's Breath I think Hell just froze over!" The witch started laughing and I laughed along with her.

I smiled at the memory. That may have been the first time Morrigan opened up to me like that and from then on she's been coming to me for all sorts of things; advice about her mother, sharing personal problems, or sometimes just light chatting. When I killed her mother for her she not only treated me as her friend, but as her hero as well. She treated me with such awe and respect that you would think I cured the evil in the Darkspawn. She didn't outright call me her knight in shining armor, but you could tell her thoughts about me like an open book. She never spoke rudely about me – like she does Alistair – or question my judgment.

I yawned loudly. I was pretty tired after that fight with all those Ogres. I could also use a bath, I thought, feeling the dirt and grime from all the fighting today.

I got up from my spot and headed towards the little pond behind our camp. It was perfect because it was in a location where you couldn't be seen by anyone – as it was surrounded by boulders and foliage – and you could still hear it if someone was already bathing. And the water in the pong was crystal clear, not tainted by any dirt or algae.

I reached the pond and started removing my armor. I sat my armor on a flat rock near the water. I was just starting to remove my clothes when I was attacked from behind. Before the enemy could get his arms around me I fell to the ground and twisted the intruder's legs with my feet. The trespasser lost his balance and fell to the ground with an _oomf. _

I got up, about to attack the intruder again when I realized it wasn't exactly an enemy that snuck up behind me, it was an elf, a terrible, arrogant, conniving elf. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him menacingly, crossing my arms.

"Even without being able to sense me like you can with Darkspawn, you are still able to defend yourself like a cat. A very divine cat," he said with lust in his expression.

"What do you want you little rat." I said with violence in my voice. I was going to kill him if he didn't have an extremely good reason for trying to grab me like that.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the scenery," he answered, eyeing my lack of armor. I still had on my shirt and pants, but he sounded like he was enjoying more than that.

"I don't see what you're enjoying," I retorted looking down at my body. "I have scratches and bruises everywhere."

"I wasn't merely speaking of your body, my little warden," he whispered in my ear. How had he gotten that close to me without my noticing?

I grabbed for his hand, but he jumped back, escaping my grasp. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You forget that you are not the only one who is quick on their feet."

I was tired of his games. "Look Zevran, I just wanted to take a bath. Alone. Without an audience if that's not too much to ask. If there was something you wanted you'd better speak now or forever hold your peace."

His expression changed, he no longer looked like the arrogant elf we all knew and loved. He was at a loss for words. He looked nervous and unsure. I pinched myself to make sure I was still awake – or if the thing that attacked me earlier was truly Zevran and not a Darkspawn and I died from the encounter. Nope, still alive and kicking.

Zevran opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but then thought better of it and retracted his action. He then started fidgeting. Then I started to worry. I walked over to him and shook him. "Zevran what's wrong? Are you ill? Has Morrigan put a curse on you that causes you to act the exact opposite from your usual demeanor?" I asked only half joking.

He chuckled at that. "No my dear, I am perfectly healthy and have no evil vexes on me."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked with a laugh.

"Umm, I," he started. He couldn't seem to get his words together tonight. "What about our training session? Don't you want to learn the art of Crow assassination?"

I just looked at him. "Don't you think we could wait until tomorrow to do that? We did were just ambushed by a miniature army of Darkspawn, and it is pretty late."

"Oh right," he said distractedly.

He stood there for a while, looking unsure.

I was about to tell him to leave when we heard a rustle in the bushes next to us. We got in our battle stances, ready for whatever was going to come out. We stood there for a while, waiting for the noise to reveal itself. When nothing exposed itself we relaxed. "I guess it was just the wind," I stated with relief. I was not dressed for combat.

I was still staring at the bush when a gigantic yellow toad shot out of the bush and right next to my right foot. I shrieked at the top of my lungs and jumped on Zevran's back. I felt his muscles tense in surprise. "GET IT OUT OF HERE!" I commanded the blond-haired elf. "KILL IT!"

He complied with my demand. Zevran seized the over-sized amphibian and tossed it out over the surrounding boulders without a word.

I sighed with relief and got down from his back. Okay, so now what? I, Kallian have just showed the only other elf in the camp my greatest fear. What was he going to do with that information? Would he blackmail me? Play practical jokes on me with those disgusting amphibians? I examined him closely, looking for any signs of mischief.

He looked me in the eyes and just laughed. "My little elf, do you have a fear of frogs?" he inquired.

"No, of course not! I was just surprised at the sudden entrance of that nasty, slimy toad." I replied. Maybe he'll believe me, I thought with hope. I glanced down at the cold earth beneath our feet, the foliage that surrounded us, anywhere other than at the expression on his face.

He gently grabbed my chin and lifted my gaze to look into his eyes. "Of course my little warden, of course," he whispered with empathy. He released his grip on my chin and began to leave. Before I knew what I was doing I seized his sleeve and spun him back around, facing me again. Within an instant my lips met his. The blond-haired elf gave a startled little shock, not expecting my action. He then reassessed the situation and responded with fervor.

I felt something strange happen within my body, a cold fire started to consume me, slowly starting from my mouth and spreading out all the way to my toes. We started panting as he lowered us to the moss covered rock behind us. We gasped for air after a few minutes and looked at each other.

I realized my lack of clothing. I was only wearing my tunic and linen pants, not my usual suit of armor. I self-consciously removed myself from his lap and awkwardly walked a few steps away from the gasping elf. He stood up as well and stepped towards me. I looked away from him, feeling guilty. I thought of Alistair, of how he confessed his love for me and that I was his first and only one. How could I have done this to him? How could I have broken that trust between us? How could I have fallen for the tattoo-skinned assassin who attempted to assassinate me?

If only I had met Zevran first…

No! I can't think like that. I can't do this to Alistair. I told him I would stand by him and be his anchor, no matter how hard or crazy things got. We were the last of the Grey Wardens after all. Is that why I wanted to be with him?

"He doesn't have to know," Zevran said, breaking the silence that surrounded us.

"What?" I asked, shocked by his reaction.

"I know you're thinking about him. Thinking about how much a mistake this was," he admitted to the ground. He sounded regretful, sad. "This will stay between us. I came here to teach you the way of the Crows and that's all," he finished as he turned to leave.

Something clicked inside me. I had made my choice.

"You're wrong," I announced as I caught his arm for the second time and turned him to me. "I was thinking how I would break the news to him."

He embraced me as I found his mouth. The rose I kept pinned to my tunic, so it would be protected by my armor, unpinned itself and fell to the ground. I barely registered this as we waded into the pond together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to the soft snoring of the blonde Antivan sleeping beside me. I unlatched his arms from my body and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He stirred in his sleep, his mouth forming into a small smile. The softness of the sleeping bag and the comfort of the tent almost made me want to stay until dawn, but I knew I had to leave before the others awoke. I don't want Alistair to find out like this, I want to tell him myself.

I looked around the tent for my armor, or at least some clothes. I didn't see any of my things! How could we have made it to his tent from the pond without any clothes?! Were we really that lost in our own little world? I'm glad no one was awake to see us like that, especially Alistair. I can only imagine what he would think...

And how could I have let myself fall for Zevran like that!

I sighed.

I knew it was only a matter of time, but why did it have to be like this? Alistair is going to be so heartbroken. A tear escaped my eye as I thought of his reaction. I heard a bird chirp outside. Soon the whole camp would be up and I would be trapped here, in Zevran's tent, without a stitch of clothing. That would not be a pleasant situation. I snatched Zevran's tunic that was laying next to him and sprinted towards the pond. My belongings must still be there.

"So this is how it ends."

I reach the pond as the last word leaves the warrior's lips. My gaze falls to the rose Alistair is grasping, as if the flower can heal what's conspiring in his heart. I walk a little closer to him as he kneels on the ground. I start to reach out to him, to comfort him, but I stop, knowing anything I do will just make it worse for him. I can only stand here, watching his tears fall to the ground. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you," I whisper. He just sits there. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him, but it's too late for that now. If only I could've broke things off with him sooner, then maybe this would hurt less. I collapse to the ground, tears silently escaping my eyes. I love him, I do, but I'm not in love with him. I shouldn't have accepted the rose. I shouldn't have seduced him to bed. I shouldn't have done so many things. But I can't help that now. What's done is done, and the only thing I can do now is bear the consequences of my actions.

"I knew," he said with a broken voice. I look up at him. "I knew you weren't in love with me. I knew it from the start. I just..."

"You wanted me to fall in love with you. You hoped that one day I would love you as you love me." I spoke with quiet confidence. I knew it too, I just hadn't realized it until I met Zevran. I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Oh Alistair." I grab him and pull him close to me, embracing him, causing him to drop the rose. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done this. I thought I was in love with you in the beginning, really I did. I just..."

"You met Zevran," he finished for me. I gave him a slight nod.

We sit there for a few more minutes, taking in what just transpired. I remove myself from his embrace and look him in the eyes. "I love you Alistair, no matter what happens between us." I grab his shoulders. "I will love you even if you hate me, I just won't be in love with you. You are my best friend."

"And you are mine," he says in reply. "Now uh, if you don't mind..." I look at him questioningly. "Putting on some clothes," he says, turning his gaze towards to trees. My eyes widen as I realize the only thing I have on is Zevran's tunic on. "Yes, well, you might want to return the tunic to our elven friend before he wakes up," he states as he leaves the pond. I blush profusely.

It's still early when I return to the camp. I can hear Oghren's snoring from his tent. The only ones that are up are Wynne and Leliana. Alistair must have returned to his tent. I return to my own tent to rest before we must leave. Today is the day of the Landsmeet after all, we all need to be prepared for whatever the nobles throw at us. I must do everything in my power to put Alistair on the throne. I close my eyes and begin to doze off. A smile forms on my lips as I feel a familiar elven hand caress my cheek. "How did it go?" Zevran asks me. My smile turns into a small frown.

"Better than I expected. He doesn't hate me," I respond. "Well, he says he doesn't hate me. He could be forming a plan to be rid of me for breaking his heart," I say, only half joking. A sad look forms in Zevran's eyes.

"I feel terrible," the Antivan states, "I feel as if I crushed his whole world. But I did, did I not?" A mischievous, but apologetic smile splays across his face. "I took his woman after all. I may have done some rather unpleasant things to the past to some rather unpleasant people, but I have never been the cause of a broken-hearted man before." He put a hand over his face. "As soon as I knew the woman was already with a man I refused to have anything to do with her." His tone was remorseful. "Of course, the same goes for the men," he added.

"You didn't steal me away from him," I state. "I fell in love with _you_, there was nothing you, or anyone else could have done about that. Even I couldn't control my feelings for you." I pull his hand away from his face and trace the pattern of the tattoo on his face. "Besides," I say, still tracing, "you fell in love with me too." I inch closer to him. "Were we just going to forget that little fact?" I say as my lips meet his. A low moan from within his throat was his response.

We break apart, breathing heavily. "Now before I forget," Zevran starts, catching his breath. "There is the matter of teaching you the way of the Crows." He looks at me with interest as I widen my eyes in response. I had completely forgotten about the training!

"We must be able to complete this extra practice before the Landsmeet, I sense that words aren't the only thing that will be thrown around in the palace." I let out a long sigh and gaze and the blond elf's sharp features, deciding to start from his rough, yet gentle hands to his strong, hard torso, and finishing with the simple pattern of the tattoo that resides on the right side of his face. "I'm going to need all the help I can get," I add, thinking of the battle with the Archdemon which was soon to come.

"I know my little warden," he tells me as he strokes my hand. "That is why I am going to help you as best an assassin like myself can, and I do not mean to brag, but that is all the help you will need," he says with a smirk. He leans forward and embraces me before he gets up to leave my tent. "I'll be waiting outside my little minx."

I smile as I allow myself to have a few minutes alone before I leave the comfort of my tent. I'm glad I'm able to be with Zevran now, but at what cost? Alistair must be dying inside, even though he was able to take my leaving him with understanding. He was so in love with me, I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me. Now how will he look at me? Will he gaze at me with scorn? Or will he refuse to communicate with me at all? Will he hate Zevran because of this as well? Well, it isn't as if they were best friends before, but I don't think hating someone in our party will help us in battle.

I can't stand this. I need to know if Alistair is truly alright. Maker's Breath, of course he's not, but I have to know if he is ready for battle, or if his emotions have taken their toll on him. Either way, I need to find some way to comfort him, and I can't use the same methods I used to…

I wish he could find someone else, someone to get his mind off me. Maybe I'll get him a kitten and name him Ser Pounce-a-lot. I chuckled at the thought. A warrior with a kitten, that will surly scare the Darkspawn away.

I grabbed my daggers and left my tent, ready to begin training as an assassin. As soon as I stepped outside I quickly swerved my head to the left, narrowly avoiding the short blade that was flung in my direction. It landed cleanly in the pole of my tent. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the elf who threw it. "The first rule of the assassin," Zevran began as he started walking towards me, "is to be expected for the unexpected." He smirked at me as he withdrew his dagger from the wood of the tent.

My brow twitched as I examined the damage on my tent. The arrogant elf resumed his position twenty feet away from me, waiting to start the lesson. I had other plans.

I felt Zevran tense as I suddenly appeared behind him. "And the second rule," I said, mocking the surprised rogue, "is knowing the difference between the hilt and the blade of a dagger," I finished as I tapped the hilt of my weapon against his throat.


End file.
